Betrayal's Aftertaste
by AClassicalMistake
Summary: Classic betrayal story... Or is it? nah it is. When Percy found out that he had a place in Chaos's group, Betrayal's Aftertaste, he started thinking about it all day. He could accept it, however, he would not be able to stay at camp half blood. What should he do? If you read it this far, congrats. You deserve a blue cookie.
1. DISCLAIMER

Hi! This is @AClassicalMistake here, this is a disclaimer to inform you that the characters DO NOT belong to me. The characters belong to Rick Riordan. However, the plot belongs to me :P Also, there is a little greek involved (γρεεκ). Also, please tell me who I should ship Percy with. The choices are below.

Girls

-Blue Pancakes

-Annabeth

-Piper

-Bianca

-Zoë

Boys

-Jason

-Nico

Or basically anyone. ( Including him being a loner or him dating a blue cookie, but he'll eat it. )

If you've read this far, good job. *Sends you a blue cookie* don't like it? Well then. I'll just give it to Percy instead.


	2. Just the beginning

Percy's POV:

Another day of my demigod life. Perfect. What's the point of it anyway when your so-called, friends are ignoring you, saying that you were the one who betrayed them? I just don't get it. My fatal flaw is personal loyalty! What does it take to convince them that i didn't betray them? I lie on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I groaned, knowing that i had to wake up soon. I pushed myself up, my hands baring the weight of my own body. "Ow!" I mumbled. Tears came to my eyes as i relived the memories of yesterday.

ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ

Yesterday, Percy's POV:

I scraped my food into the fire, offering it to Poseidon, my father. Out came the smell of sizzling bacon, freshly baked bread and poached eggs. I relished it as I walked to my cabin table and sat down to eat. Annabeth came up to me. "Hey Wise girl!" I said, grinning up at her. It was then that i realised that there was a different aura around her.

The look on her face was dead serious. I grimanced. The aura i felt was evil. There was definitely something wrong with her. "Percy, i'm breaking up with you." She said bluntly, "Sorry" She said in a monotonous voice. She didn't seem sorry at all!

After she said those words, I felt as if a piece of my heart broke and withered. No, scratch that. I felt like my heart was torn apart and burnt. Tears sprung to my eyes, blurring my vision. They flowed down like a raging waterfall. I didn't want to look at her.

I avoided her eyes and whispered a word that was barely audible, "Why?" It was a small word, however it held the most meaning to me. "Am I not good enough?" I continued "After all I did for you?" My sadness slowly turned into rage as I stared into her eyes. It was like having tunnel vision, me only focused on her steely grey eyes. Although the other cabins stared, shocked, it was almost as if they were not there.

The cabins in the background faded as i zeroed in on Annabeth. I felt hollow inside. I watched as she opened her mouth. I looked at her expectantly. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as she stared at me coldly, repeating the words I never ever wanted to hear in my life, "I never loved you" Hearing that, my heart slowed.

Reality hit me like a train as the drumming in my heart ceased. I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran. "Coward!" Annabeth yelled behind me, throwing a dagger at me. It lodged itself into my arm, creating a deep cut. The excruciating pain was enough to make me wince.

I bit my lip, drowning any sounds that wanted to escape my throat, however drawing blood from my bottom lip. The metallic taste of my blood filled my mouth. Warm blood flowed slowly down to the back of my palm. I kept running, the tears now flowing freely down my cheeks. My tears stained my orange camp half-blood shirt, making it a dark scarlet red. I ran and ran, only to stop at my cabin. I pulled the dagger out of my hand, the air stinging my arm. Blood flowed down my hand at a fast rate. The blood stained the cabin floor as I tried to staunch the bleeding.

I rushed to the water fountain as i dipped my wounded arm in it. My tears dripped into the fountain as I watched my arm heal. I could do nothing but hope that the fates would be kinder to me for the rest of the day.

ΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨΨ

Percy's POV:

I touched my tear-stained face, feeling the liquid drip down onto my shorts. The horn sounded, signalling it was time for breakfast. I washed my face and walked out of the cabin door, only to be looked at by several campers with pity shown clearly on their faces. I sighed, walking to breakfast with my head faced down, back slouching. Walking to my cabin table, I was greeted by the words:

"This is just the beginning"


	3. Please

Annabeth's POV

Where am I? It's really dark... "Seaweed brain?" I whispered into the darkness, hoping for an answer. I got none. I sighed, irritated. What is this feeling? It feels as if... I'm floating? I feel really light, weightless even. However, the only thing that made me decide against it is that i was definitely plunging down, down, into the dark abyss below "What am I thinking... I must think about how to get out, not ask myself questions" I trailed off. Even I didn't know who I was speaking to. This time, I fully took in my surroundings. I then came to the conclusion that:

"I'm in the void!" I said. realisation dawned on me as I smiled for the first time since i got here. "Correct! Took you quite some time! I was beginning to get bored!" A loud and boisterous voice interrupted my train of thoughts. I turned, expecting to see a jolly old man. However, what I saw was the complete opposite. He was a depressed-looking, gothic 10 year old boy. "Hello! My name is φοβερός!(Foverós)"

"Fearful? Why would you name yourself that?" I asked, genuinely curious of what his answer would be. "That is none of your buissness, mortal" Foverós spat out the word mortal with so much venom that I shuddered. Foverós clearly wasn't a fan of mortals. "Listen here, mortal. Do not ask me that question again. You are lucky that you're needed in the plan. If not, you would have been ashes by now." Foverós snapped, clearly very angry. Now, was even more curious as to why he was named fearful.

Suddenly, I had a head-splitting headache. I fought my urge to scream, fighting the scream back down my throat. Initially, I was fine. A minute later, I submitted to the pain. An ear-splitting scream fought its way out of my throat. I fell onto my knees holding my forehead. The stinging pain lasted quite a while, burning my eyes, causing me to squeeze them shut. It felt like someone was squeezing their way inside my head! I found myself losing consciousness, and my eyelids were getting heavier, and heavier, and...

I woke up with my head pounding and all five of my senses on fire. I muttered a few vulgar words before I tried pushing myself up. Keyword: Tried. I couldn't move! It was like my body had a mind of it's own! "Aah, it feels good to have a physical body" came a high-pitched voice. I froze. I didn't move my mouth. Was I... Possessed?

I gaped at the new discovery. I freaked out. What about seaweed brain? Oh no... Suddenly, I started to walk. "It's been so long since i've walked! I've always been floating." He, or rather, she said. I willed my body to stop. "Your body doesn't work when you want to, darling." She told me, grinning.

She's evil! I've got to warn the campers! Wait... If I can't move... How do I warn others? My mind raced a hundred miles per hour, searching for many possibilities and answers. I wracked my brain. What should I do? I was so focused that i didn't notice her talking to my seaweed brain.

"- breaking up with you" Upon hearing her say that, my heart stopped. My blood ran cold. She's impersonating me. To break up with MY seaweed brain? No way! This woman is pure evil! While I was ranting in my thoughts, i heard a girl scream. The person impersonating me took out a dagger and threw it at Percy, the dagger lodging itself in Percy's arm. My mouth was open in shock, my pupils dilating. I opened my mouth in a screaming gesture, but no sound came out. It was as if I was mute. I was as still as a statue, before i let it all out.

I cried, my heart aching. 'Please let this be a dream' I thought, my mind searching for a logical explanation of what happened. It happened so fast. I was desperate for this to end. Please, I begged, please stop this... Please...

How's it? Who do you think 'she' is? Find out next episode of Dragon Ball Z! (Just kidding. 2 December) 710 words


	4. No point

Percy's POV:

My brain was on high alert as I read the message. Someone was after me, That 'someone' is most likely Annabeth. I noticed her creepily starting at me from the Athena table. I sat in shock as I realised how awkward this was: My ex-girlfriend who wanted to kill me, and yours truly.

I wanted to scream, wake up, realise that it was a dream and live. I would really appreciate if Annabeth wasn't a psycho killer that would hunt me down no matter what. Luckily, Chiron was at camp here today, so I thought there would be tranquillity, but boy was I wrong.

"Today calls for a game of capture the flag. It would be the Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hades cabins verses the Ares, Athena, Zeus, Dionysus, Hecate and Demeter cabins." Chiron announced as he stamped his feet on the ground. Today, he was in his Centaur form. He stood tall as he showed the campers their sides.

'Wow. Such amazing luck I have, i'm playing against Annabeth.' I thought as my team formed a battle strategy. Predictably, I was placed on the Offensive side. I prepared for battle. Sword drawn and armor on, I charged into battle. I was in the river when Clarisse and her siblings charged towards me as I engaged her in battle.

She swung at my side. I sidestepped with ease as I pulled out Riptide. One of her brothers faked a left as he swung at my right leg. I predicted it and successfully blocked the blow, a loud metallic sound was produced from the action as I swung the hilt of my sword at his head, knocking him out cold.

Clarisse charged, heading for my head. Wielding her spear, she let out a battle cry. Her sister duel wielded two swords and charged towards me, her blades in an offensive position. I ducked the blow from Clarisse and tripped her as I blocked her sister's incoming blow. I then swung Riptide at Clarisse's sister, almost managing to hurt her leg but she blocked just in time, however in the wrong angle, causing her to be scratched by my blade. It was just enough to make her bleed.

I then kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. I continued making my way through the stream and into enemy territory. I glanced up and... Just my luck. There stood Annabeth, guarding the flag. Her yankee's cap was hanging off her index finger. She glared at me before smirking at me, engaging us in battle.

This was when I really regretted it. When I looked at her face, her smile, her yankee's cap, they reminded me of... Her. The old her. The old her, who would always tease me. Her eyes, they were cold and uncaring, much like stone, just that they were meaner and more prideful. I winced at the memories. The wise girl that I once knew, was no more.

It was then that I realised that pride could really change a person. A person who I loved, a person who had a great personality, the person who could make me laugh, who was beautiful, who was my girlfriend. Annabeth. I couldn't stop myself no more. I ran forward and hugged her. For a second, I thought her cold eyes returned back to normal, but I guess it was just a trap was what she did next was unforgivable.

...She stabbed me.

I felt my soul leaving my body as I was betrayed by the person I once loved. I couldn't escape reality no more: I was betrayed by the one i once loved. Tears gathered at my eyes like a small pool, making it glassy. No matter how hard I tried to let the tears out, i couldn't. It was pointless.

I felt my soul leave my body as my eyes became dull and lifeless. My life had just lost it's spark. There's no point to live anymore. No matter how hard I try to tell myself, convince myself, that I was loved, I couldn't. There was a part of me that said: Go on. However, the rest had just given up. Theres no point.

Please don't hurt others. 710 words, 4 December


	5. So, Uhm

I've gotten people asking me for an update, in which, I reply;

Uh.

Well, uhm, this story was originated from Wattpad, and even though i'm the author and there's no problem with copyright, ect, it is a VERY old story from like 3 years ago. Which meant, in that in that timeframe, I had already published 3 books on Webnovel, 2 more on Wattpad, and this book is, well, not exactly good.

They are published on Fanfic so I can get used to this app, and since I had three copies of the first chapters at my disposal, I used them first. However, I realised that I didnt like this app and it's very hard to use. Ya'll, stop reading. It'll get you nowhere and, like I said, this was my first book, I wrote it when I was **_VERY_** young and unexperienced.

Once again, i'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I've decided to discontinue this book. If you really wanna see me fail at writing a book, you can go find me in Wattpad. I am **NOT** rewriting or editing or whatever. I am **NOT going to touch upon this book or this fandom anymore.** Thank you :)


End file.
